It's Gonna Rain
by Cerberusmon
Summary: Es un Songfic con Ryokato como pareja principal y RyoLee como secundaria. Tiene yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas!!! Dedicado para mi ciber hermanito, Kory X ^^.


_Ya sé que tengo otros fics pendientes pero la idea para este surgió de la nada y era una pena no aprovecharla. La canción "It's Gonna Rain" es uno de los endings de Rurouni Kenshin. El fic se sitúa 10 años después de la derrota del Delipa. Este es el fic Ryokato que te prometí, Kory-chan ^^, espero que te guste mucho!!!_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Ni Digimon ni la canción me pertenecen, sólo los uso para escribir este fic, sin ganar nada de dinero por ello._

**_WARNING: _**_Este fanfic contiene shounen ai, o sea amor entre hombres, si te molesta la homosexualidad, por favor ponle back al navegador._

**It's Gonna Rain**

Por Cerberusmon

  


Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao

Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao

Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga

Taisan wo unagashite iru

Dou naru no?

Sou...mou sugu ame

_Las pisadas son apresuradas, chao chao_

_suavemente de todas formas, chao chao_

_El trueno como el rugido de un león_

_promete una dispersión_

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_Es verdad... se viene la lluvia_

  


El profesor escribía ejemplos de oraciones en el pizarrón mientras yo jugaba desinteresadamente con mi lapicero. Estaba harto de estar en un salón, gracias al cielo esta era mi última clase....sólo a mí se me ocurre inscribirme a 5 materias extra, como si no tuviera suficiente con las del colegio...

Tan sumido estaba n mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el profesor dijo la tarea y nos dejó salir, sólo desperté cuando Minako, una de mis compañeras de clase, me golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

"Oye Ryou, no quieres que te lleve a tu casa en mi carro? Está lloviendo y como me queda en el camino..." Volteé a la ventana y vi que, efectivamente, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. No era que me molestara caminar en la lluvia, al fin y al cabo mi casa no quedaba ni a 10 minutos de la escuela, pero al final acepté.

"Hoy estabas un poco distraído en clases, no?" me sacó plática mientras bajábamos las escaleras para llegar a la calle.  "Sí...ya estoy aburrido de clases, es que este año me dio por meterme a muchas materias a la vez".  "Minako-chan!!!" en eso oímos un grito y Minako volteó hacia la puerta de la escuela, ahí estaba un muchacho de nuestra edad, con el pelo y los ojos color castaño claro. Minako corrió hacía él y lo abrazo, después comenzaron a platicar animadamente sobre algunas cosas a las que no puse atención, en lo que yo caminaba lentamente para hacer tiempo. Cuando finalmente me acerqué a ellos, Minako volteó y me presentó con su amigo. "Ryou, él es Takato Matsuda; Takato, él es Ryou Akiyama" Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos como si todavía no creyéramos que el otro estuviera enfrente de nosotros...En verdad Takato había cambiado muchísimo en estos años.

         "HOLA!!!" Al final Takato rompió el silencio, seguía siendo el mismo hiperactivo. "Cómo estás?!! Qué coincidencia!!!"   "Se conocen??"  nos dijo Minako, algo sacada de onda por la familiaridad que nos teníamos.   "Claro, nos conocemos desde niños, pero no lo he  visto en años!" Le contestó Takato y nos pusimos a platicar en la puerta como media hora, después Minako me dijo que ya se iba, yo me quedé un poco más para platicar con Takato, hasta que llegó el conserje de la escuela y nos pidió que nos saliéramos porque ya era hora de cerrar. Cuando salimos la lluvia apenas era una pequeña brisa, pero no teníamos ni 5 minutos en la calle cuando un relámpago sonó y empezó a llover más fuerte que nunca. No nos quedó más remedió que intercambiar números de teléfono e irnos cada quien a su casa.

  


Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao

Mou sukoshi itai noni chao chao

Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo

Raion ga isogaseta no wa

Meihaku No! Meiwaku

It's gonna rain!

_Realmente odio la lluvia, chao, chao_

_Quería quedarme un poco más, chao chao_

_En el instante en que la sensación de placer cambió,_

_cuando el león me hizo apurarme,_

_fue obvio, no! Molesto_

_¡Va a llover!_

_  
_

Caminé despacio a mi casa, no tenía muchos ánimos de llegar. En el camino estuve pensando en por qué estaba tan contento de haberme encontrado con Takato, es cierto que era uno de mis mejores amigos, juntos habíamos salvado al mundo hace más de 7 años, pero había algo extraño en que me emocionara tanto por algo así, digo...ni que hubiera estado enamorado de él o algo así...  
Después de 10 minutos llegué a mi departamento, a pesar de todas las libertades que tenía al vivir solo, extrañaba a mis papás...desearía que las cosas hubieran ido mejor...de un instante a otro paso de estar contento a melancólico, como casi siempre me pasaba al volver a casa. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa y me acosté en la cama. Afuera todavía se oía la lluvia y uno que otro trueno.

Desde hace 5 años había estado viviendo solo. Las razones fueron muchas pero la principal fue que mis papás técnicamente me corrieron de la casa. Todo empezó un poco después de la batalla final con el Delipa, todos volvimos a casa y aunque mis papás todavía estaban enojados por mis largas vacaciones en el digimundo me recibieron y después de un tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad. Mi vida era muy fácil en esos días, sacaba buenas calificaciones en la escuela, ya no me acosaban tanto por ser el Tamer Legendario y encima de todo, había alguien especial para mí, aunque nunca me imaginé que me enamoraría de un hombre en vez de una mujer. Lee fue el único de los Tamers del que no me distancié, en parte porque vivía a 2 cuadras de mi casa y en parte porque mi padre y el suyo se empezaron a tratar mucho después de que Janyuu-san nos rescató a todos del digimundo.

Lee y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, casi hermanos, hasta que un día descubrí que le tenía celos a mi amigo...celos que no eran normales en la amistad...descubrí que sentía algo más por él. Un tiempo después se lo dije, y para mi sorpresa no dijo nada...sólo me abrazó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo "yo también te amo".  Mi vida no podía ser mejor, lástima que todo eso terminó abruptamente cuando mis padres lo descubrieron...

Nos cambiamos de casa, me prohibieron volver a ver a Lee y me fastidiaron para que volviera a ser 'normal', hasta el grado de mandarme al psicólogo. Cuando este se puso de mi lado, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me rentaron un departamento en una ciudad a 2 horas de donde vivían y me mandaron allá, me dijeron que seguirían mandándome dinero con tal de que no volviera a visitarlos...al menos fue mejor que si me hubieran echado a la calle sin nada...

Pensando en esas y otras cosas me quedé dormido y sólo desperté hasta que el reloj comenzó a sonar, ya me iba a levantar para ir a la escuela cuando recordé que era sábado, me volví a acostar pero no pude dormirme y sólo me quedé viendo el techo, estaba muy entretenido pensando en la vida eterna de los cangrejos cuando el teléfono sonó y estiré desganadamente el brazo para descolgar el inalámbrico. "bueno"  tenía una voz de dormido que no podía con ella.  "Bueno?....Ryou?"  Al oír su voz me desperté inmediatamente "Takato?" Hola!"   "Oye, quieres salir hoy? Podemos ir al cine o algo..."    "Claro, a qué hora?"   "te parece bien a las 7?" "sí..."  "entonces nos vemos a esa hora, bye!" La conversación fue más rápida de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero al menos me despertó.

  


Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?

Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?

Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?

Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou

_¿Borró la lluvia su alibi?_

_¿Se habrá olvidado?_

_¿Es esto en lo que los dos nos convertiremos?_

_Hagamos como que fue culpa de la lluvia_

_  
_

El día se me fue muy rápido, de hecho llegué un poco tarde al cine pero no pareció que a Takato le molestara eso. Después de es salida, seguimos viéndonos seguido hasta que un día que estábamos acostados en los sillones de mi casa, sin nada qué hacer.  "Y por qué vives solo Ryou?"  Ahí empezó una de esas conversaciones en las que confiesas casi todo, le conté sobre mi relación con Lee y lo 'bien' que lo habían tomado mis papás.

Takato estuvo muy callado el resto de la tarde y a eso de las 9 dijo que ya se tenía que ir porque era noche de escuela, estuvimos un rato más platicando en la puerta del departamento hasta que hizo algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado, me dijo "Nos vemos Ryou", me besó en los labios y salió corriendo. Yo me quedé como 3 minutos parado en la puerta, en estado de shock, pensando en que tendría una larga plática con Takato. Esa semana mi escuela estuvo pesadísima y no tuve tiempo de hablarle, pero él tampoco lo intentó y eso me empezó a preocupar. Al fin llegó el fin de semana y por más que traté de encontrarlo no pude....como si estuviera escondiéndose de mí...Genial, él es quien me confunde y el que huye....

Después de cerca de 2 semanas de estar buscándolo por todos los medios posibles (que no fueron muchos, considerando todas las materias que llevaba), decidí dejar de intentarlo, si realmente le interesaba él vendría a buscarme. Pasó un mes y yo seguía sin saber nada de él. Y yo había pasado de estar sorprendido, a enojado y luego a confundido...a menos que sintiera algo más que amistad por Takato esto no debería afectarme como lo estaba haciendo...¿sentía algo por él?

Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar, hasta que viera a Takato se confirmaría todo lo que estaba pensando, sintiendo...estúpido Takato...por qué no aparece de una vez y arreglamos esto? Ni que lo fuera a matar por haberme besado...Lo peor de todo esto es que no puedo concentrarme en nada y ahora más que nunca maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió meterme a tantas cosas para 'aprovechar el tiempo'.

  


Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing

Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing

Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni

Utsurigi dattara totemo

Raku nanoni...gyaku na no

It's gonna rain!

_En cuanto a llamadas suyas, nada, nada_

_Y lecciones de la lluvia también, nada, nada_

_Si mi mente cambiara_

_como el clima en Inglaterra_

_Sería un alivio... pero es lo opuesto._

_It's gonna rain!_

_  
_

         Y así pasaron los días y cuando me di cuenta ya era final de semestre, sólo tenía que ir a presentar exámenes así que no tenía que hacer en todo el día. Ya me había olvidado casi completamente de lo que había sucedido con Takato hasta una tarde en que buscando un cuaderno para ponerme a estudiar encontré su teléfono apuntado en mi cuaderno de idiomas, el papel arrugado a causa de las gotas de lluvia que lo mojaron mientras él escribía. Decidí intentar hablarle una vez más...marqué lentamente el número y esperé unos cuantos tonos a que contestaran. Para mi sorpresa Takato fue el que contestó, con la voz alegre de siempre, y en cuanto oyó mi voz se calló, como si de repente toda la alegría se hubiera ido por un tubo. Hablamos poco, yo estaba nervioso y trataba de sacar plática, pero él sólo me contestaba con monosílabos. Al final quedamos de llamarnos luego para salir a algún lado, aún sabiendo que ninguno de los dos hablaría.

         La llamada fue deprimente, pero extrañamente no esperaba otra actitud por parte de Takato...yo también hubiera actuado igual de haber estado en su lugar. Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y presenté examen, estaba fácil por lo que a las 10 am yo ya estaba paseándome por las calles, no tenía exámenes hasta dentro de 3 días lo que me daba tiempo de hacer lo que se me diera la gana. Decidí ir un rato al parque a distraerme un rato. Cuando llegué ahí me acosté en el pasto, a la sombra de un gran árbol y no sé a qué hora me quedé dormido, lo único que sé es que me desperté cuando sentí el agua de lluvia caer sobre mi cara.

         Mientras corría a buscar algún refugio maldecía mi suerte, justo el día que me quedaba dormido en el parque tenía que caer un diluvio...últimamente la lluvia no ha estado de mi lado. Estaba por llegar al edificio donde estaba mi departamento cuando sentí que alguien me estaba observando, lo había sentido desde que salí corriendo del parque, volteé a todos lados pero no vi a nadie y como no estaba de humor para estar siguiendo mis corazonadas continué caminando hacia el edificio, al llegar al principio de la escalera volteé la cabeza una última vez y vi una silueta que conocía bastante bien, la silueta de la persona que había estado buscando los últimos meses. Me di la vuelta pero en cuanto vio que lo había descubierto se echó a correr y ni me molesté en seguirlo. Cobarde. Llegué a mi casa y de mala gana aventé la ropa mojada y me metí a bañar, para luego irme directo a la cama, no tenía humor para nada en ese momento.

  


Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta

Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita

Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta

Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no

_La lluvia hizo que mi fiebre volviera_

Pero también me hizo recordar 

_Los dos fuimos guiados hacia aquí ahora_

_Es todo culpa de la lluvia, no, es gracias a ella_

  


Apenas desperté me sentí mareado, con la garganta seca y adolorida....mierda...lo único que me faltaba era enfermarme. Vi el reloj y apenas eran las 10 AM, me levanté y desayuné cualquier cosa, me vestí y me salí a la calle. Nunca me ha gustado estar en ese departamento más de lo necesario. El resto del día se me fue en andar vagando por la ciudad, lo que no me benefició mucho, sólo hizo que me doliera más la cabeza y que me diera fiebre. Sigh...la última vez que me dio fiebre fue hace muchísimo...cuando vivía con mis padres para ser exacto, recuerdo ese día perfectamente, porque fue el día que le dije a Lee como me sentía...

Ese día me había enfermado y como mis padres trabajaban todo el día estaba sólo en la casa, para mi sorpresa Lee llegó después de la escuela con unas películas, palomitas y toda la cosa...claro...lo mejor de todo fue el detalle y que pude pasar con él toda la tarde. Pusimos la película pero ninguno de los dos estaba atento a ella...yo estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando qué pasaría si le dijera a Lee lo que sentía...y poco sabía yo que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, al final en un ataque de valentía se lo dije...y lo demás es historia....

De Lee mi pensamiento brincó casi automáticamente a Takato...por qué me habrá seguido anoche? Si es él quien huye de mí...para qué seguirme? Divagando y recordando llegué a la parte comercial de la ciudad, y ya que estaba ahí decidí aprovechar para compara alguna medicina para la gripa.  Entré a una farmacia que estaba de camino a mi casa y compré unas pastillas. Ya iba de salida en la puerta cuando me topé cara a cara con Takato.

Repentinamente todo el malestar de la gripa se desapareció, sólo con verlo, pero su reacción fue la que menos esperaba, me miró fijamente, tratando de parecer frío aunque se le notara el nerviosismo,  y sin decirme nada entró a la tienda. Decidí dejarlo por la paz...no podía luchar contra algo que ni siquiera entendía, todavía me queda la interrogante de qué fue lo que arruinó nuestra amistad. Me encogí de hombros y empecé a caminar rumbo a mi departamento y la lluvia, para no perder la costumbre, fue mi única compañera.

  


Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari

Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne

Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari

Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...

_La lluvia llama a la gente y las hace desaparecer_

_un mago más fuerte que ninguno_

_Los dos habíamos estado meramente jugando con el otro,_

_y todo empezó con la lluvia_

It's gonna rain! _  
_

YAY!!! Lo terminé!!! Muy a pesar de mi vagabunda inspiración ¬¬'  Por fa! Dejen review!!! Y voten en contra de la censura en ff.net!!!

http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/petition-sign.html


End file.
